Primal Magic
Overview Regarded as the oldest form of magic in Aevonhold, Primal Magic consists of magical practices developed before the advent of the First Era, far before any historical records were kept on such subjects. Much is unknown of these practices, either lost to time or willfully forgotten. Due to its eldritch nature, Primal Magic is far more difficult to grasp than any of the other Magic Classes, such as Astral, Faith or Elemental and can take many years to only begin to understand these forgotten practices, and as such requires almost complete devotion. Though, they are able to grasp the basics by devoting time to learning similar forms of casting. Druidism Druidism is by far the most commonly used of the Primal Magics throughout Aevonhold and is focused on manipulating natural life forces to both heal others, augment the caster, and dominate natural forces. Though similar in many ways, Druidism is separate from traditional Nature Magics because of its distinct ability to alter life forces within Mortals. A nature mage may find it easier to learn the Druidic practices due to their attunement to nature itself, though may struggle grasping the life altering facets of the magic for quite some time. Common within the Lyverian and Zahvwa cultures, Druidism can be found in many places throughout Aevonhold, most notably within Nobugo. Healing Druidic magic healing allows the user to hasten the natural healing process and rid the body of poisons and diseases, however the magic cannot affect the physical ailments in any way other than speeding the body’s ability to heal and requires that the target is physically prepped to recover. If the body is unable to recover fully, the usage of this magic can worsen physical effects tremendously. Blood Feared and respected throughout Aevonhold, Blood Magic is regarded as the oldest form of magic, Blood magic is devoted to using the inherent Arcane energy within mortal beings’ blood to cast powerful spells, such as healing and breaking curses. With a connection to similar forms of magic, Dark mages may find it easier to transition into learning the ancient practices. Though the exact connection to Dark Magic is unknown, this leads many who fear the magic to regard Blood Magic similarly, referring to the magic as an extension of Dark Magic casting. Healing Blood magic healing allows the user to heal physical wounds quickly, mending bones and restoring wounds of the flesh. Blood magic can also flush venom from the targets bloodstream, though this causes extreme fatigue. Though Blood magic healing can heal physical wounds quickly, the magic cannot remove poisons or create new material for which to regrow skin or limbs. Songweaving With its roots deep in the lush jungles of Zahvwan, Songweaving is an ancient form of magic held in high regard throughout Aevonhold. Taught sparsely throughout Auros in little-known colleges, Songweaving is almost non-existent in the Western Kingdoms. A powerful magic, Songweaving is the art of casting through the use of Instrumental Arcane Conduits. However through the use of meticulously crafted conduits such as bracelets, necklaces or even lesser known Tattoo Scribing, casters can also enjoy the freedom of Vocal Songweaving. With this powerful and versatile form of casting, the spells and their outcomes can range from simple healing magics to convincing illusions. Category:Browse Category:Magic Category:Magic Classes